New Year's Resolution
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Artie, Sam and Santana share their New Year's resolution. Mostly a story about Santana but focuses on her inner Klainer. - COMPLETE!


_**A/N:** Santana's inner Klainer._

_From New Years on S&C_

* * *

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!" The crowd of people dwelling Time Square as the ball dropped. Kisses were shared, whistles were blowing, everyone was cheering. Blaine was wrapped Kurt as they shared body heat in the snowy weather. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Happy New Year." He whispered to Kurt. Kurt turned himself so he could face his fiancé, still keeping himself in the embrace.

"Happy New Year." He said back before kissing him on the lips.

"Get a room." Santana said.

"Are you upset that Dani couldn't be here to celebrate with you?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm happy that Dani made amends with her parents and is celebrating with them, I just never believed in the New Year's kiss." Santana said.

"It's a celebratory kiss, to celebrate spending another year with your loved ones." Kurt said. Blaine smiled as he hugged Kurt closer to him.

"What's everybody's resolution?" He asked.

"I don't believe in that either. It's kind of stupid, nobody sticks to it." Santana pointed out.

"Why I respect your decision to not believe in the New Years don't spoil it for the rest of us." Rachel said.

"Yes." Blaine said.

"So, what's Rachel's resolution?" Kurt asked.

"To continue bringing people joy every Broadway performance I make as Fanny." Rachel said.

"Very nice, Rachel." Kurt said.

"To buy more chapstick, and go to the gym, Miss Bichette says it's best to keep my image." Sam said.

"That's one to keep then." Blaine said.

"I was thinking about working on my first movie to film." Artie said.

"Ooh, do I get to star in it?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe, but I have some very talented friends at the BFA that could also be good starring roles." Artie said. Rachel eyed him.

"I'll keep you in mind." Artie mumbled to her.

"And what's your lame resolutions?" Santana asked Kurt and Blaine.

"Well, we came up with one together." Kurt said.

"Of course you have." Santana said with an eye roll. Rachel slapped her.

"We've planned to take that next step and say our wedding vows before we have to stand out here again and watch the ball drop for twenty fifteen." Blaine said.

"Aww." Rachel said.

"That's one we kind of knew was going to happen anyways." Santana said. Rachel hit her again.

"I can't wait to see it happen." Rachel smiled, "And I know you two would make the best grooms of 2014." She said as she hugged the two of them.

"I'm excited for your wedding, I think it's going to be a big one." Sam said.

"I think there's one more resolution we have to hear." Kurt said, looking at Santana.

"I told you, I don't believe in that crap." Santana said.

"Come on, there's gotta be one thing you wanna accomplish this year." Artie said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"You seem real negative today, are you sure you're not missing Dani?" Rachel asked.

"I told you, I'm fine. I'm just crowded, and cold and just want to go back to the loft." Santana said elbowing people who are pushing her out of their way.

* * *

When they got back to the loft Rachel went to the bathroom to take a relaxing bubble bath. Sam and Artie went to their room to get some sleep and Kurt, Blaine and Santana relaxed on the couch and began playing _"Wicked"_.

Throughout the movie Santana kept eyeing the two men cuddling on the couch watching it. Santana sighed and paused it halfway through. Kurt and Blaine looked at her, Kurt practically death glaring her.

"Why'd you pause it?" Blaine asked.

"Do you want to hear my resolution or what?" She asked.

"So you do have one?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, and you can't tell anyone else about it." Santana said.

"Okay..." Blaine trailed off.

"I've secretly waited for the day where Hummel has finally settled down with the person he loves and now that he's found it I certainly can not wait for your wedding." Santana admitted. The two guys smiled at her, "And if you dare break your promise and tell someone I swear to God-"

"It's okay, your secret's safe." Blaine said.

"Although I'm shocked yet pleased that you have a soft side for us. For me." Kurt said.

"I never said I hated you. I can't stand you most of the time, yes, but you are my family and I've come to really liking you." Santana said.

"So, your New Year's resolution is to see us get married?" Blaine reassured.

"Are you deaf? I just said it was. I like you two. You're some of the few people who's got my soft side." Santana said.


End file.
